


Together

by FuqboiBird



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Ah this is what we call a mess, F/F, Gen, I didnt mean for it to get this long, I mean it was justice league inspired, Incredibly Over Dramatic Writing That Still Manages To Fall Flat, M/M, Revali is a gay mess and he realizes it halfway through, Starts out sad, Zelda and Mipha continue to be couple goals, everyone lives AU (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuqboiBird/pseuds/FuqboiBird
Summary: The Champions stare at the map on the table quietly, but the air in the room isn’t that of defeat, but of determination. Zelda speaks up once more, making eye contact with each Champion as she speaks aloud the truth they already know.“We are Hyrule’s last line of defense.”





	Together

At the beginning of the battle, when the Champions each set out to their Divine Beasts, everything was going to plan. That was, until Ganon sent the blights to each of the Divine Beasts. The Blights had one mission: take the Divine Beasts, or kill them. Each of the Champions fought to protect their Beast, ready to lay their lives down in defense. 

 

The Blights chose to kill the Divine Beasts, dropping them in their tracks, rendering them useless to both sides. 

 

Everything was going fine, until it wasn't. 

 

The Princess sent out word to each of the Champions to retreat, to  abandon the Divine Beasts and fall back to Akkala Citadel. The Hylian Champion has fallen, the memo reads, and their options have run out. 

 

Each of the Champions set out immediately, desperation fueling their speed. They arrive at the Citadel to find a small, straggling force of wounded men, each who have lost their will for the cause, and news that the Calamity rages onward. They soon find themselves at the door of the room Zelda has claimed as her study, apprehension hanging in the air like a cloud.  

 

The Champions walk into the room, and Zelda is standing across a table, arms crossed and glare focused on the plans that lay strewn across the wooden surface. The Master Sword is slung over her back, the handle barely visible, but still glinting brightly through her hair. She looks up at them, all determined steel, as they gather around the table. 

 

“Link is dead.” She states in a way that could almost be mistaken as nonchalance by someone who wasn’t familiar with the weight of the situation. 

 

Urbosa hums in agreement, turning her own gaze onto the table, resting a hand on a diagram of Hyrule Castle, and adding, “And the Divine Beasts as well.”

 

“What now?” Daruk asks, almost rhetorically, scratching the back of his head with a hand. It was quickly becoming apparent to the others that this was a nervous gesture of his. Zelda kept her gaze on the Champions, a strangely intense look in her eyes. From the corner, Revali sighed ruefully. 

 

“As much as it pains me to admit it… Link was vital to the plan. With him gone, and the Divine Beasts unuseable, what can we do?” Revali states, crossing his wings and looking away, clearly angry at the situation. Mipha looks over at the Rito, distressed both by his words and the events of the day prior. 

 

“Surely- Surely there’s something we can do?”Mipha asked, stepping closer to the table, trying to make eye contact with Zelda. Her trident and accessories clink softly with her movement; the only sound in the near silent room. 

 

After a long, pregnant pause, Zelda speaks. “The four nations refuse to send more fighters, and much of what is left of the Hylian Royal Guard is on their deathbeds. We don’t have enough feet on the ground to launch a large scale attack. What has been left of the army has been scattered to the wind, and we can’t rely on our allies for assistance; they have their own losses to account for, their own nations to defend.” 

The Champions stare at the map on the table quietly, but the air in the room isn’t that of defeat, but of determination. Zelda speaks up once more, making eye contact with each Champion as she speaks aloud the truth they already know. 

 

“We are Hyrule’s last line of defense.”

 

There was a brief pause, and then Urbosa asked, “Do you have a plan?” 

 

“Yes,” Zelda said intently, making eye contact with Urbosa, “But you aren’t going to like it.”

 

An hour later, they’re attempting to sneak into a morgue and smuggle a body out. 

 

On the lower floor of Akkala Citadel, those who had come to aid the soldiers and refugees from Castle Town had set up a field hospital, and by extension, an impromptu morgue. This was where Zelda had brought Link, and this was where they had to now take Link from, without being seen by anyone. 

 

The initial part, sneaking in, was easy. It was close to dark, and there were very few people there to begin with, so there was no issue in slipping past the few exhausted guards on duty. Once past them, Zelda showed them to a dark room towards the back of the building, which they quickly gathered into. 

 

The room was cold, and lit only by the weak moonlight filtering in from a slot window in the wall. However, the dim light did nothing to disguise the body covered in a thin white sheet that was the focal point of the room. They hesitantly gathered around, each giving the others concerned and almost frightened glances. Zelda continued forward, stopping at the edge of the table and heaving a great sigh that only demonstrated to her small audience the pressure she was under. 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Mipha asked softly, hesitantly, but the grip she had on her trident was vice-like, betraying her own anxiety. 

 

“What choice do we have?” Zelda whispered, desperation coloring her tone. “Ganon grows stronger by the hour, and continues to stretch his reach across Hyrule. If we don’t act, malice will consume everything. We would have damned the whole world.”

 

The silence stretched long as Zelda’s statement hung in the air. Finally, “She’s right. This is our best bet at defeating Ganon now. We need Link to wield the Master Sword.” Urbosa stated, placing a hand on her hip. She then gestured to Zelda, who still wore the Master Sword on her back, and said, “I doubt the blade would allow you to wield her yourself, as much as that would simplify things.”

 

“No, I doubt I could. Or, at least, not to the blade’s full potential.” Zelda said, and they then turned their attention back to the figure on the table.

 

“So, this is it. Our last shot,” Daruk said, and Zelda sighed once more, turning to face the gathered Champions.

 

“Yes, I am afraid so.”

 

“Then we give it all we’ve got.” Daruk said firmly, and took a step forward. “I’ll take the little guy. Princess- you lead the way.” 

 

Sneaking out of the morgue was surprisingly easy for the group. Once they were out, there was the task of getting to the Great Plateau. Link was handed off to Urbosa, and she rode off, flanked by Zelda and Mipha, each on horseback. Revali flew above, offering coverage from the air and a pair of eyes to keep watch on the roads ahead. They were followed by Daruk, rolling slightly behind the others. 

 

They reached the Great Plateau as the sky was beginning to lighten, the few stars still visible winking out gradually. Zelda looked North, to the horizon, where Hyrule Castle was barely visible through the clouds of malice. She could see the still burning ruins of Castle Town, the smoke darkening the sky further, and the bright lights of the Guardians flashing between the few buildings still standing. As she looked out over the ruins of her home, she had to hold back the urge to cry. 

 

“Zelda,” Mipha said, suddenly appearing at her side and shaking her out of her reverie. The Zora woman stared up at her, concern visible on her features. “Are you okay?”

 

“No,” Zelda said in response, her voice thick. “But I’m managing.”

 

“I know,” Mipha took Zelda by the hand, paused, and then pulled her in for a hug, of which Zelda gratefully accepted, pressing her face into her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

 

“Zelda,” Urbosa calls from afar after a moment, causing the two to jump apart, “It’s time. You need to show us where to go.”

 

“O-Oh, yes. Just this way, up the hill. This path ought to lead the way,” Zelda said, running ahead to lead the group. Urbosa turned and gave Mipha a small smirk and a raised eyebrow, causing the Zora to blush profusely. 

 

“I figured as much, Mipha, don’t worry. You two are good together.” Urbosa states, to which Mipha shyly offers a thanks, before following after Zelda. Urbosa watches the two go warmly, and refuses to allow the worm of worried apprehension crawl into the moment and ruin it, before following the two up the hill.

 

The path to the cave that holds the Shrine is short but winding, and before long they find themselves climbing down into a dark cavern illuminated only by glowing spirals and constellations that are carved into the wall. They stop for a moment, looking around in awe.

 

“Shekiah Tech,” Urbosa states, and her voice bounces around the cave faintly as she looks down at Zelda.

 

“Yes… The Shrine of Resurrection.” Zelda says, and walks forward, through the cave opening and into a larger room with a small pool set into the ground. Glowing lines twist and turn around each other from the ceiling down to the floor, finishing on the lip of the pool in waves and spirals. 

 

“Place him in the pool,” Zelda instructs, as the Champions filter into the room, their faces alight in awe. Daruk gently places Link in the glowing water of the pool while the others gather at the entrance to the room, watching on in aprehension. 

 

“How does it work?” Mipha asked as she drifts over to Zelda, eyes on the pool that dominates the center of the room.

“I’m not sure-” Zelda admitted, and began rifling around in her bag while explaining, “but legends state that this place has the power to revive the dead. Supposedly this was utilized 10,000 years ago, with the last battle against Ganon. All we need to activate it is- Oh, where is it- ah, yes, this.” Zelda pulled the Shekiah Slate from her bag roughly, holding it up slightly for all to see.  

 

“Apparently we merely put the Shekiah Slate into this slot, and it somehow activates the Shrine,” Zelda explained, gently placing the Slate onto the pedestal. There is a faint chime, and they all turn to watch as panels of metal slide over the pool, sealing Link inside. They all walk forward in fascination, gathering around the edge of the pool as the final panel slides into place with a  _ thunk _ . 

 

“And now?” Mipha asked.

 

“We wait.” Zelda responded, looking to the other woman. 

 

“For how long?” Daruk asked, looking to Zelda in concern.

 

“I don’t know,” Zelda admitted quietly, pausing before adding, “Hopefully not too long.”

 

“Then we’ll make camp here,” Urbosa quickly took charge, directing them to set up a fire and some tents in the next room, and she then made a quick meal of some browned apples for breakfast before practically ordering them to rest. “None of us have slept well- or at all- in the past day. We will need rest for what’s to come.”

 

After a brief moment of silence, Revali abruptly stood, muttered something indecipherable, and walked quickly into the other room. Urbosa’s confused gaze tailed him, but she made no move to stop him. Soon, they all settled in, dozing lightly as they waited for something- anything- to happen. 

 

Nightfall came eventually, and with it, no change with Link. They had taken to having someone sitting at the entrance to the cave, watching Ganon and the Castle, waiting for a change. They didn’t speak much, their energy being sucked away by the anxiety and restlessness of the wait they were enduring. 

 

With Urbosa on watch, Daruk tending to the fire, and Zelda seemingly on her way to sleep, Mipha found herself wondering what had become of Revali. After a moments search she found him in the pool room, kneeling in front of the closed up pool. She walked over to him, sliding down the wall and taking a seat. He silently looked to her, face blank and tired. 

 

“Why are you in here?” She asked quietly, but he didn’t respond, looking towards the small window that showed Link’s face instead. 

 

“He almost looks like he’s sleeping, if you didn’t know he wasn’t,” Revali says, and his voice is thick and rough from lack of use in the past day. Mipha looks to him, and he looks at Mipha, and suddenly she understands everything. 

 

“Oh, Revali,” She says sympathetically, placing a hand on his am. He shakes his head and looks away tiredly.

 

“It’s not the time,” He says, and then adds, “I might never be. It’s not like I’ve appealed myself to him.”

 

Mipha nods, and they sit in companionable silence until Zelda wakes and joins them a few hours later. The night gives way to day, which stretches on with the anticipation of change. They grew restless, with no change in either Link or Ganon, they were without a purpose. Tensions were growing, despite the lack of words said. Finally, at dusk, a rumble emerged from the castle and Ganon began to rear it’s ugly head once more as the Champions watched on, huddled in the entrance to the cave.

 

“No,” Zelda whispered in desperation, grabbing Mipha by the hand and looking to the Champions in horror, “I thought we would have more time.”

 

“What can we do, Princess?” Daruk asked, turning his attention to Zelda. She looked around, clearly overwhelmed, before her gaze settled on Mipha.

 

“There’s… There’s nothing we can do. Without Link, there is no plan. We’ve lost,” Zelda said in a defeated tone, her voice trailing into nothing as she stared at her feet, trying her best to hold back tears.

 

“No,” Urbosa said, placing a hand on Zelda’s shoulder, “It’s not over. Not while we still live. We just need an idea. Anything.”

 

“You can’t wield the Master Sword to its full potential, but you can wield it, yes?” Revali asked, stepping forward. Zelda looked up, nodding hesitantly in confirmation. 

 

“Link and I taught her ourselves- She’s likely one of the best in all of Hyrule. But it wouldn’t be as powerful as it would be in Link’s hand. However..” Urbosa trailed off, a calculating look on her face.

 

“It might be enough, with our help.” Mipha added, and Urbosa hummed in affirmation. 

 

“We just need a way into the Castle- I doubt the front door is the best option, given the circumstances,” Revali stated, looking off into the distance at the barely visible Hyrule Castle. 

 

“I can get us in,” Zelda confirmed, taking a deep breath and steeling herself. 

 

“And we can get you to Ganon,” Urbosa added, standing to her full height and looking at their small, but determined group. They all looked to her, and in the background, Ganon roared. She turned to look at the castle, and placed one hand on the hilt of the Scimitar of Seven. “Princess… You lead the way.” 

 

They snuck into the castle through the escape passages, quickly and quietly making their  way through the deserted and destroyed halls. They found themselves looking around in horror more often than not, shocked by the amount of devastation that had occured in just a few days. Before long they found themselves standing in the center of the empty Sanctum, which sat as silent as a tomb. The torches they carried offered little light, and the darkness that surrounded them betrayed little. 

 

“It’s very… quiet,” Revali pointed out lowly, the large, empty room throwing his voice around for a moment before it faded into silence once again. 

 

“Too quiet,” Urbosa added, and there was an unspoken ‘ _ ready yourselves _ ’ in the tone of her voice. Each of the Champions unsheathed their weapons, slowly backing into a circle. Zelda stood slightly apart from the group, torch in hand, peering into the inky blackness. 

 

Suddenly, malice few upwards from around her feet, and two yellow eyes opened, peering at them through the darkness. Zelda gave a small shriek, dropping the torch and stumbling backwards as she pulled the Master Sword from its sheath. The Champions turned, weapons drawn, and fell in line beside Zelda.

 

“What is that thing?” Daruk asked as the creature scuttled out of the darkness, all legs and sharp knives. It chittered, shaking its head in a jerky way and flexing it’s knife appendages threateningly. 

 

“Ganon,” Mipha hisses, all vitriol and anger as she settles into a defensive pose. Zelda steels herself once more, the Master Sword held outstretched in her hands, as she looked Ganon dead in the eye. 

 

She lunges forward, and the Champions follow. They dodge and parry, each and every one giving their all. It is a dance with death for each and every one of them, and the fight lasts for longer than anticipated. But before long, they find themselves backed into a corner, more on the defense than offense. Desperation fuels their actions more than anger or vengeance, and exhaustion begins to set in. 

 

A slight of hand by Ganon sends the Master Sword flying out of Zelda’s hand and skittering into the darkness. She falls back, pulling out a bow and taking aim.

 

“Zelda!” Urbosa yells out as she dodges a swipe from Ganon, “We need to end it!”

 

“We can’t! Not yet- He isn’t weak enough yet,” Zelda calls back, letting loose another arrow.

 

“We can’t keep this up much longer!” Mipha calls out, her trident flashing through the air as she thrusts at one of Ganon’s legs. The creature lets out a challenging roar, scuttling backwards several feet. Zelda finds her focus dwindling as something in her calls for attention. She lowers her bow, eyes searching the darkness surrounding the fight. Beside her, Revali calls her name in concern, but her attention lies elsewhere. 

 

“ _ Link _ ,” She breathes out, watching as the Master Sword lights up a radiant blue, and is lifted from the ground. Revali follows her gaze, beak falling open in astonishment as Link steps out into the light, Master Sword in hand.  

 

“Link?” The other Champions cry out in astonishment as the aforementioned swordsman steps into the ring, eyes alight in determination. Ganon roars one more, and charges Link, who meets the creature in the middle. The Champions follow in suit, and the battle rages on once more. 

 

With Link’s assistance, things go much quicker, and before long Ganon is left stumbling backward, close to death. There is a call for Zelda to act, and suddenly, everything quiets around her. She steps forward, calmly, almost serenely, as she thinks of everyone she loves, and feels the power within her begin to emerge. Time seems to slow as she outstretches her hand, and golden light pours out of her, enveloping everything.

  
  
  
  


It is quiet when they walk out of the castle, and light is beginning to pour over Hyrule, the sun casting a golden glow over everything. Link takes a seat on the chipped and cracked stone steps, and Revali hesitantly takes a seat next to him, offering a pouch of water. Mipha winks at him as she walks over to stand by Zelda, to which he returns with a glare.

 

Zelda wraps an arm around her girlfriend’s waist, and rests her head upon Mipha’s as they watch the sun rise. Beside them, Urbosa sighs in contentment and puts her hands on her hips.

 

“And so the sun rises on another day in Hyrule. Life continues on,” Urbosa states, watching as the trees begin to light up in the glare of the morning sun. 

 

“Another job well done,” Daruk rumbles from Urbosa’s other side. She turns and smiles at him.

 

“It’s finally over,” Urbosa says, beginning to walk down the steps, “Although I will say… I expected a little more, honestly.”

 

“Urbosa!” Zelda protested, raising her head, “Both Hyrule Castle and Castle Town are in ruins!”

 

Urbosa stops, looking up the them over her shoulder, a small smirk playing on her lips, “What can I say, I half expected it to take a hundred years.”

  
“Link  _ died _ , Urbosa!” Zelda calls back, and both her laugh and Daruk’s echo through the silence as the country begins to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be like... kinda inspired by the new Justice League movie??? I'm not too sure that's actually what happened, tho. 
> 
> Anyway, like the Justice League movie, this was just mildly entertaining bullshit. Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Come yell at me on my Tumblr/Twitter @Fuqboibird


End file.
